


【九泽】温泉

by zxdm9



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22805539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zxdm9/pseuds/zxdm9
Kudos: 8





	【九泽】温泉

评论区请帮我众筹标题……（狗头

又来道德沦丧了巨巨巨雷

Summary：学生九x总裁泽＋温泉play＋灌肠＋把niao＋产ru

原来男生真的会有nai水（哆啦A梦吃惊

我的xing癖就长ru头上了

冬天到了，才是下午，太阳就已经收起它那淡淡的光，好像也怕冷似的，躲进了像棉胎一样厚的云层。

穷的只剩下陳零九和钱的邱总裁怕冷怕的要命，果断是锁上了顶楼露天泳池的门，叫人通了地下的温泉水。

水雾缭绕散着热气的池面，邱锋泽靠着温热的大岩石，放松的叹息着，骨子里的那股慵懒被泡发。白皙的手抓起高脚杯，微眯着眼，看着透明的容器里红色的液体来回打着转。

“那个，邱总，他来了。”佣人的声音透过换衣间的长廊传来，在偌大的空间里回荡，显得虚无缥缈。

“怎么不进来？”邱锋泽立起身，水珠在他线条分明的胸膛上流连。

“你准备出来了吗”马上就收到了回复。

人狠话不多的总裁大人拎起厚重的白色浴衣，四处环视还是没有找到那根束衣带。

“架子这么大？还要我亲自来接？”邱锋泽打了一个寒颤，皮肤迅速变得潮红。终于在长廊的尽头找到了背着书包的人，假装不满的发问。

“束衣带呢？”陳零九答非所问，邱锋泽现在的身体像极了害羞的样子。这人生的白，一掐就满身红印，陳零九下意识舔了舔嘴唇。眼睛直直看向邱锋泽大片敞开的胸口，和若隐若现的两点。

“没有。”邱锋泽看着他放下书包和外套，伸手环住爱人的颈，故意用气声拖长了尾音“你被勾引到了吗——”

陳零九一把把狡黠的人推在墙上，不服输的咬上已经冒着热气的耳垂“那你洗干净了吗”

邱锋泽趴在更衣室的凳子上，刚刚在在他胃里散发着暖意的红酒已经到了灌肠器里，冰凉的液体从后面缓缓流进肠道里，邱锋泽颤了颤睫毛，感受到肚子里的水越来越多，下体一阵酥酥麻麻。陳零九坏心的按了按邱锋泽鼓起的肚子，“拿掉啦！”邱锋泽喘着粗气，肚子竟然有细碎的疼痛感觉。

“夹好哦，不然会漏一地”

邱锋泽显然不愿意让打扫的人看见这尴尬的一幕，在陳零九抽出细管的同时收紧了穴口，还是难免溅出来几滴。又过了一会儿，肚子又涨又疼，便意也愈发强烈。

“抱……抱我去厕所啦”邱锋泽双腿发软，只得开口。

只有几步路，大量的水分在邱锋泽的肚子里晃动发出咕噜咕噜的响声，憋的他又涨又痛。

“好了你出去吧”邱锋泽扶着墙面命令到。

陳零九抬了抬眉毛，没有回答，只是从正面贴上抖个不停的人，耐心的搂住他，手却握住人僵硬的命根子。“呜……不要……你出去”邱锋泽已经到了极点，腿被残忍的掰开，眼泪胡乱的流。陳零九把邱锋泽的后面对准着马桶，一下一下的揉起了脆弱的肚子。邱锋泽甚至连叫声都没来得及发出。

“噗咚噗咚噗咚”一整清脆的水声喷射而出，邱锋泽趴在陳零九肩头抽泣，羞耻的几乎昏厥过去，软绵绵的拳头招呼上那人的腹部。

“唔……嗯……都…叫你……出去……了……混蛋”

“可是你硬了”陳零九揉了揉飞扬的金发。

“哼”邱锋泽不甘心的咬上陳零九的嘴唇，他们吻的很深，带有攻击性和侵略性的掠夺对方口腔里的空气，一路缠缠绵绵，又走回了温泉的那间房。两人一齐浸入泉水里，陳零九的手攀上邱锋泽的尾椎骨，一节一节摸上去，带起一阵颤栗。最后捏住温暖的后颈，像是要提起一只宠物猫。

“嗯……喂！”邱锋泽的确被摸的舒服，喉咙里发出的哼哼也像极了猫。突然想起自己才是年龄大的那个，竟然被一个小屁孩当做猫撸，不免露出尖牙利嘴反抗。

“你转过去，不论发生什么都不能看！等我叫你！”邱锋泽带着一身水汽上了岸，恶神恶气的警告池子里的小孩。说罢还是有些担心，不知从哪找了块布条给陳零九挡上。

邱锋泽手脚并用的找来一条浴巾，伏着身子趴在上面。背对着陳零九，犹豫了一下，毅然决然的把一根手指塞进了后面，刚刚的灌肠完全没有起到润滑作用。他难耐的强忍住后面有异物进入的不适，扩大着手指的伸张范围。在狠心放入第三根的时候，那块毛巾上已经全是粘稠的液体了，邱锋泽快要彻底瘫在上面了。他高高抬起臀部，委屈的抽了抽鼻子，都是为了自己等会。

陳零九哪里是那种会乖乖听话的人，在邱锋泽一转身的时候，他就抽下了那根带子。听见邱锋泽吃痛的抽气声，他就直接转了过来。不料这次抽气的是他了。陳零九一直觉得邱锋泽这种坐办公室的就是白白净净的好看，没想到那人现在满身的潮红，自己却更兴奋了。如玉一般的皮肤光滑透亮，他的脊背，腰身，纤细的小腿，红嫩的乳尖，肿胀的性器，还有被撑的发红的穴口，对于身处低处的陳零九来说都是一览无余。

陳零九抬腿上岸，水花飞溅的细微声音还是传到了邱锋泽的耳朵里。他僵硬在原地，全身又唰得红了一倍。

“你在干嘛”

邱锋泽的嘴巴发干，这个人是话题终结者吧，难道要他回答我在为让你操我做准备吗，显得他好像格外期待一样。

“你可以进来了”邱锋泽微颤了一下嘴唇，细不可闻的句子吐出。

陳零九伸出一根手指，往那个被邱锋泽自己塞的严严实实的地方捅，早有预料的接住瘫成一团的人，

“再加一根手指会怎么样？”

“会……坏掉的…嗯…肯定会……坏掉的啊”邱锋泽抽抽搭搭的推搡着陳零九。

那人倒也没再闹他，结束了过长的前戏。陳零九抱着邱锋泽坐入泉水中，硬挺的性器已碾开了后穴的层层软 肉，猛烈在敏感的后穴抽送，滑腻的温泉水成为最好的润滑剂，随着大开大合的肏弄滑入穴 内，但又被硬热的肉刃顶入时挤出。邱锋泽根本吐不出完整的句子，断断续续的说着“嗯……啊……零九……呜…水…水烫……”大开大合的动作，激起了水花荡漾。

陳零九在晃动的身体上抓住了奶尖，这是他的一点小小恶趣味，喜欢看邱锋泽一边浪叫一边被插的喷奶的样子。邱锋泽合不上嘴的挂着泪珠，奶水流了全身的样子对陳零九来说简直就是一剂春药。陳零九粗暴的对待挂着水珠的可怜乳头，常年被陳零九揪着乳头狠狠的操弄的邱锋泽已经被调教的十分敏感，“不要……不……嗯…不要了”邱锋泽的烟嗓像是哑到了极致，软乎乎的语气透露出一股撒娇的味道。陳零九得寸进尺，下身不断的抽动，又像婴儿一样嘬着乳首，另一边也不放过地用手指揉捏按弄着乳晕，嘬弄啧啧的声音，快感和羞耻冲击着邱锋泽的冷静和理智。陳零九突然认真的抬起头，用指尖轻轻磨蹭起了奶孔，邱锋泽像浑身触电一样一颤。

“嗯……别……那里……不要”

陳零九却变本加厉的两根手指捻着乳头，轻轻拉拽起来，挤出一滴滴乳汁，“流出来了。”

“嗯嗯……啊啊啊……啊啊啊”

陳零九埋在邱锋泽胸口，红润的唇瓣里含着挺立的乳尖，湿软的舌头在乳尖上拨来拨去，那个藏在缝里的细小乳孔似乎都被另一个人的唾液渗了进去，不满足的敞开了。陳零九握住邱锋泽乱摇的手腕，温柔的勾着他的手心，扣着他的手去揉捏忍不住喷水的东西。邱锋泽仰着头，乳白的汁液喷的满身都是，陳零九温柔的把它们都舔干净了。还有一些不可避免的喷进了纯净的池水中，不知是不是心里作用，空气中仿佛都弥漫着奶香。看见邱锋泽被干到出神的迷离样子，陳零九安抚的摸上他的后背。邱锋泽把身体向前倾斜了点，好让陳零九搂住委屈巴巴的自己。没想到火热坚硬的性器直直戳上陳零九的小腹，陳零九这才想起来，他的总裁大人很耐操啊，到现在都没射过。陳零九高高抬起邱锋泽的腰，让他随着体重的压力狠狠的坐在自己的性器上，爆起的青筋划过柔软的肠壁，邱锋泽失声大叫。

喘息不断拔高，泛着红色的眼眶都快滴干了泪水，硬热的肉刃抵着最深处的敏感点碾压摩擦。内块嫩肉还食髓知味的吮吸着顶进来的龟头，让陳零九更是发了力的深入。

“呜……呜…要坏……坏了”邱锋泽的声音像是有了回声，在陳零九耳边不断放大，炸裂的快感像烟花绽开一样。陳零九头皮发麻，戳着一块软肉，把滚烫的精液全都浇洒在上面。邱锋泽迷离的情欲狂潮里也闪过一道白光，高高挺起的前端终于射了出来。邱锋泽夹紧双腿，后穴一阵收缩，随着一声浪叫，邱锋泽的奶尖竟是没有再经过任何抚慰，就不可控的流出奶水。

陳零九看着一片狼藉的泉水和满身都是不明液体的邱大总裁，决定还是要把这一切交给那个可怜的打扫人。

————————————————————————————

就这样吧

你们催了我就乖乖更新了

人生萌点就是喷奶产乳啊啊啊啊啊（我去死

我大概还有亿个坑没填

电影院淘汰区野战blablabla

又是熟悉的四点（跪

  


  
  



End file.
